


One More Night

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, background Miki Ando/Javier Fernandez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: Trato de decirte no pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote sí.「 Beta: Misspazu 」





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro que es el primer smut que escribo en mucho tiempo, so I'm sorry if this sucks

¿Cómo es que había terminado allí de nuevo? Yuzuru no lo sabía con certeza, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar el techo de la habitación, tratando de pensar en algo que no fueran las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo desnudo y mucho menos en la razón de esto. Se sentía tan decepcionado de sí mismo que tratar de retener las lágrimas parecía una tarea imposible. Pero, ¿cómo no llorar cuando había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había prometido que sería la última vez? Y por más que su cabeza le decía que no, su cuerpo parecía estar fuera de su control y terminaba donde mismo cada noche.   
En verdad estaba harto. Sólo quería que el sentimiento de culpabilidad despareciera. Pero no lo merecía y lo sabía. Porque seguía diciéndole que sí al prometido de su amiga cuando éste le pedía que pasara una noche más con él.

El sonido de la ducha llegando a su fin hizo que limpiara sus lágrimas con rapidez, pero aun así no logró borrar el obvio hecho de que había estado llorando.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Javier, acercándose a él hasta el punto donde podía ver claramente las marcas que había dejado la noche anterior en su cuello. Yuzuru no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el español, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando se encontraba a centímetros de él con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo?   
—No me toques —murmuró, alejándose de él; en verdad no quería más recordatorios de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.  
—Como quieras —dijo, sin esforzarse en hacer que el enojo del japonés desapareciera. Y es que Javier no se preocupaba porque sabía que por más que Yuzuru tratara de terminar la extraña relación que llevaban, nunca lo haría.

* * *

 

Yuzuru no pudo concentrarse durante todo su entrenamiento. Su mente no paraba de recordarle lo débil que había sido la noche anterior. Las imágenes de cómo se había vuelto a fallar a sí mismo se repetían en su mente. No podía entender por qué se dejaba usar por Javier; él sabía que había tantas personas que darían lo que fuera para estar a su lado, pero de alguna forma su corazón le pertenecía al español. Incluso había llegado a asumir que su respeto y amor propio habían desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que había aceptado ser la persona a la que Javier buscaba cuando estaba aburrido.

—Yuzuru, para —exigió Brian cuando falló el duodécimo salto en el día—. Has estado así toda la tarde, si hay algo que te molesta puedes decirme.  
La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio de Yuzuru. Él sabía que algo andaba mal entre Javier y su pupilo, pero no lo obligaría a contarle lo que pasaba.  
—Está bien, vete a casa y vuelve cuando estés listo para patinar de verdad.

El japonés no iba a mentir y decir que las palabras de Brian no lo habían lastimado, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y salir de la pista. Cualquier otro día hubiese dicho que estaba bien y hubiera seguido entrenando, pero en verdad ese no era su día. Aunque últimamente ningún día estaba de humor; era como si su relación con Javier estuviera acabando con él pero se negara a aceptarlo.

* * *

 

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a casa fue tomar una ducha con la esperanza de deshacerse de cualquier rastro de la noche anterior, pero eso sólo logró que viera los pequeños moretones y chupetones que resaltaban en su pálida piel. No pudo evitar sentirse asqueado de sí mismo; realmente odiaba las marcas que Javier solía dejar en él, aunque tampoco hacía algo para evitar que las siguiera haciendo.

Sin tener ánimo para hacer algo más se acostó en su cama después de vestirse con su pijama; sus planes no iban más allá de pasar el resto de la noche estudiando sus programas para la temporada, pero éstos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre del departamento sonó repetidas veces. Y, aunque sabía a la perfección que quien lo buscaba con tanta insistencia era la misma persona había arruinado su vida, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla.   
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, dejando que Javier entrara para después cerrar la puerta. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando el español lo tomó de la cintura y buscó su boca. Yuzuru estaba harto de eso; estaba harto de no ser nada más que sexo para él.  
—Yuzu, por favor. Te necesito —suplicó al ver que su amante no respondía a sus besos.  
—No, Javi. No podemos hacer esto —dijo, tratando de alejarse, pero definitivamente él tenía más fuerza.   
El español lo ignoró y dirigió sus manos hacia su ropa, metiéndolas por debajo de ésta. Sus dedos no tardaron en hundirse en ese perfecto trasero que era sólo suyo, y por más que Yuzuru quería alejarse de Javier lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse de placer bajo su tacto. Realmente se odiaba en ese momento por ser tan débil, pero aun así no hizo nada cuando el español atrapó su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera el placer que la lengua del español le proporcionaba al recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello. Las manos de Javier tocaban cada rincón de sus muslos y de vez en cuando luchaban por quitarle aquella molesta prenda que le impedía que lo hiciera suyo.

Sin mucho problema el español lo cargó y lo llevó hasta su habitación. ¿Cuándo eso se había vuelto parte de su rutina? Yuzuru no lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Javier se encontraba quitando su ropa con desesperación. Cada toque que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo hacía que su piel ardiera, provocando que lo deseara aún más. Para ese punto donde ninguno de los dos podía dejar de tocar al otro lo único que importaba era la forma en la que sus labios parecían no querer despegarse nunca.   
Todo parecía ir tan rápido, y en menos de lo que el japonés esperaba se encontraba completamente desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Javier. Quería ser fuerte y detener las cosas antes de que éstas se salieran de control, pero no podía, al menos no mientras el español siguiera lamiendo sus muslos.

No pudo evitar abrir las piernas para darle mayor acceso en cuanto su lengua se acercó demasiado a esa zona en especial.   
Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando lo sintió entrar en el pequeño espacio entre sus nalgas. La boca del español se encontraba ocupada chupando y mordiendo la entrada de su amante, pero eso no impidió que sonriera con satisfacción al escuchar cómo éste le pedía más. Sus suplicas empeoraron cuando no sólo era su lengua la que invadía su interior sino también sus dedos. El español lo conocía a la perfección, por lo que fue cuestión de segundos para que golpeara su próstata.  
Mientras sus dedos trabajaban en la parte inferior del pequeño cuerpo de Yuzuru su boca ahora se encontraba lamiendo sus pezones, y mentiría si dijera que no amaba la forma en la que el japonés reaccionaba ante ésto; sus delgados labios llamaban su nombre una y otra vez mientras sus brazos permanecían enrollados en su cuello.   
Cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de Yuzuru empezó a temblar ante el placer supo que debía parar si no quería que las cosas terminaran allí.

El japonés no pudo evitar quejarse ante ésto, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Javier lo besó. Sus labios estaban hinchados por las mordidas que recibía por parte del español, pero eso no impedía que su boca se siguiera moviendo con desesperación sobre la de su amante.   
Tuvo que romper el beso cuando sintió cómo la punta del pene de Javier hacía presión sobre su entrada; después de eso no habría vuelta atrás y lo sabía, pero aun así no lo detuvo. Al contrario, enterró sus talones en su espalda baja para hacer que su miembro estuviera dentro lo más rápido posible. Podía sentir cada centímetro de él llenando su interior a la perfección, haciendo que sus paredes se estiraran al tratar de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. El familiar ardor lo invadió cuando Javier comenzó a moverse, pero amaba tanto la forma en la que el dolor y el placer se juntaban que era incapaz de pedirle que parara.

Todo era demasiado para Yuzuru; sentir como el español se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él con rapidez hacía que su vista se nublara y los gemidos salieran de su boca sin permiso. No pudo resistirse a enterrar sus uñas en su espalda, y ésto sólo hizo que la fuerza en sus embestidas aumentara.   
Con cada minuto que pasaba iba perdiendo más la cordura. A Javier no le bastaba con sostener con fuerza su cintura mientras se deslizaba libremente por su abusada entrada, sino que se encontraba mordiendo su cuello con la esperanza de añadir más marcas a su pálida piel.   
Cuando todo fue demasiado para él sintió como su cuerpo tembló para darle lugar a su orgasmo. Todo se sentía tan lejano y no podía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el placer que recorría sus adoloridos músculos, pero cuando la cálida sensación en su interior lo invadió supo que todo había terminado. Y no fue hasta que el español salió de él que la realidad lo golpeó; lo había vuelto a hacer. Se había dejado usar una vez más.

Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que Javier lo abrazara mientras trataba de ignorar la molesta sensación del líquido espeso corriendo por sus muslos. No quería pensar más. Sabía que era una persona terrible por haber vuelto a cometer el mismo error cuando sabía a la perfección las consecuencias. Pero esa había sido la última vez.

O al menos eso quería creer.


End file.
